


Breakfast at Dana's

by Mrs__Spooky



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Spooky/pseuds/Mrs__Spooky
Summary: After a particularly long and difficult case, Mulder decided to take Scully some breakfast. Some smut and fluff ensues until its interrupted by a phone call from Skinner. Just a smutty little one shot.





	Breakfast at Dana's

“Go home Scully. It’s done now.” Mulder told her, leaning back in his desk chair and running a hand over his face. It had been a long case, a hard one, and it was finally done but now Scully was spending hours writing up the report. 

“It nearly is.” She replied, not even looking up from the computer screen. Mulder sighed. 

“Just finish it on Monday and enjoy the weekend.” Her groaned. He loved Dana’s work ethic, he really did, but there were dark circles under her eyes and she had come close to severe injury more than once through the course of the case. He refused to think of how close she had come to dying. She finally stopped typing and looked up at him, a sleepy smile lifting the corners of her mouth. 

“It’s done.” She laughed, helping to lift Mulders mood somewhat, and then shut down the computer. She grabbed her jacket and bag, and made to leave. 

“Scully, wait.” Mulder called just before she could enter the corridor. He grabbed his own jacket and jogged around the desk to join her, flicking off the light behind them and locking the door. 

“You look exhausted, let me drive you home.” He asked it as a question but they both knew ‘no’ wasn’t going to be an answer. She gave him a small smile and they walked together to Mulders car. They were almost half way to Scully’s apartment before either of them spoke again. The case had really tired them both out. 

“Thank you, Mulder. I don’t think it would have been a good idea for me to drive.” She yawned, exaggerating the point she was making. She stretched her arms about her head as well as she could in the car and leant back, closing her eyes. Mulder spent the rest of the drive stealing glances at her. The street lamps made her pale skin seem almost ethereal while the break lights of the few cars in front of them only emphasised the redness of her hair. Even tied up in a spiky pony tail Mulder thought it looked incredibly soft, he often imagined how it would feel to run his fingers through it. 

All too soon, they pulled up outside Dana’s building and she blinked a few times before turning to face Mulder. He looked as tired as she felt, but she still found him to be incredibly attractive. She wondered if he had ever noticed the way she looked at him, the way she glanced at him whenever she was in a situation that she felt uncomfortable or afraid in. She wondered if he ever noticed the little things she did that put herself in more danger but kept him safe. She had never noticed that he did all those things to her too. 

“Good night, Mulder.” She said softly, looking at him a little longer than was normal before climbing out of the car and shutting the door, flashing him a small smile through the window before hurrying up to the door and letting herself in. Mulder muttered a soft ‘goodnight Dana', knowing she couldn’t hear him, and watched her get in safely before driving to his own apartment, collapsing into bed almost immediately and falling straight asleep. Dana had had a bath first, though only a short one, before changing into her favourite silk pyjamas and climbing into bed. She stayed awake a little longer, thinking about the case and Mulder and if anything would ever happen between them. If Fox had managed to stay awake he probably would have had the same thoughts. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Despite how late he had gotten home, Fox awoke refreshed and feeling good at seven the next morning. He showered and dressed quickly before looking around his apartment and wondering what he should do today. He didn’t have many options, being an FBI agent didn’t leave much room for a social life and he wasn’t in the mood for The Lone Gunmen the day after such an intense case. 

He decided he should go out for breakfast, he had never enjoyed staring at the same four walls for hours on end. He drove to a local bakery thinking he might just get a croissant or breakfast sandwich but once he got there, he didn’t know what he wanted. There were pastries and baguettes, fancy buns and all manner of French breakfast options he had never even heard of. He ended up with three boxes full of treats and, as he got back into his car, he knew that realistically he would not eat them all before they started to go off. 

It was a snap decision that he didn’t think too far into. He knew Dana had a love for breakfast pastries and he knew she would probably be lost for what to do with herself today just like he was so it seemed to make sense to take her some breakfast she would enjoy and offer his company for a few hours. He had driven all the way to her building, pressed her buzzer and begun to wait for her answer when he realised she was probably still asleep, judging by how tired she had been the night before. He was about to leave when the telecom system buzzed. 

“Hello?” Asked Dana, her voice still think with sleep but thankfully not sounding too annoyed. 

“Scully? It’s me. I bought us breakfast.” Mulder told her in his most cheerful voice. No reply came but the door unlocked with a buzz and a clack. Fox entered and jogged up the stairs to Dana’s floor, strolling in through the door she had left open for him and closing it behind her. 

Dana was sat on the couch in her pyjama’s, knees pulled up to her chest and an appreciative smile on her face. Her apartment was chilly so as well as the silky shorts and shirt she had on a long cardigan and a pair of thick wool socks, Mulder couldn’t help but think that she looked entirely adorable. 

“Morning.” She greeted, waving a hand towards the freshly made pot of coffee in the kitchen. Mulder poured them both a cup and then sat down on the opposite end of the couch to her, donning the boxes of food in between them. He opened one and they both took a custard filled Danish out. They pretended to ‘cheer’s’ with them before beginning to eat. 

“Pretty good, huh?” Fox asked, his mouth still full of flakey pastry. Dana laughed at the crumbs flying out, too tired to pretend to disapprove like she usually would. 

“You need to carry around one of those little desk top vacuum cleaners to tidy up after yourself.” Dana laughed, glad to be spending her morning in such good company. She loved these moments she had with Fox, though they were few and far between. The times when there was no case, no monster hunting them or haunting them and they were just together because they liked each other as people, not just colleagues. She wished it could happen more often. 

“Thats actually a good idea.” Fox agreed, dusting the small crumbs from his chest. He too loved the easy moments he could have with Dana when she wasn’t just the scientist sent to keep him on path. Not that she was ever ‘just’ the scientist to him. 

“I’m so glad this case is over.” Scully sighed, reaching forward for her cup on the coffee table now that she had finished her pastry. She loved her job, she really did, but sometimes it could get a bit too much. Especially when, like with the most recent one, she couldn’t explain everything she had seen and then had to try to write a report on it. 

“Yeah, you had me worried there a few times.” Mulder told her, retrieving himself another pastry from the box. 

“Ha! I worried you? It was practically on top of you before you even though to pull out your gun!” Scully criticised, but he could tell from her relaxed smile that she was only playing with him this time. 

“It was miles away!” Fox argued, once again speaking with his mouth full and making her laugh. 

“Come on! Be honest now, it was like, this close.” She told him, still giggling as she leant over so her face was just a few inches in front of his. 

“Well that’s not exactly on top of me is it?” Mulder joked, his voice suddenly a lot deeper. He took his chance to drop his pastry onto the coffee table before Dana truly did climb on top of him. The smile was gone from her face now, replaced by something much more serious as she glanced from his eyes, to his lips and back up. He had spent enough time with Dana to know she wasn’t about to make the first move so he took his time to really look at her and take in just how beautiful she was before closing the small amount of space between them to kiss her. 

The kiss was delicate and slow, with his hands slowly winding up to hold her waist closer to him while hers immediately went to mess up his hair. Occasionally one of them would pull away for a second to look at the other before coming back into the kiss. Scully wiggled slightly on top of him and Mulder was just starting to think it was about to lead further when Scully’s phone rang and broke the spell. She pulled back looking startled and hurried over to the phone, answering it with a sharp hello. 

Mulder sat up straighter and tried not to listen into the phone call but he could tell it was Skinner, most probably already calling them about another case. Scully confirmed his suspicion after hanging up. Fox tidied the crumbs, pastries and cups away while Scully dressed, then they left together ready to go back to their little basement office and pretend the morning had never happened.


End file.
